Hiroto Sato
Hiroto Sato (佐藤弘人, Sato Hiroto) is the former regular of Rokugo Junior High where he was known as the Miracle Point Guard. Currently he is a first year at Seirin High School and one of the regulars on the basketball team. He is the current "light" of Kayuki Kuroko. Appearance Hiroto is a short and slim built young man with pale skin that doesn't tan at all when he's out in the sun. His dirty blond hair came from his mother while his golden eyes came from his father. He usually styles his hair to his right side though it's hard to do anything else with it as it's usually messy. His sharp and defined jaw is one of a model and is one of his most noticeable features. Even though he is small, compared to other players on his team, he has the muscular built of a strong basketball player. He wears the number 16 jersey when playing for Seirin; though when he was with Rokugo he wore the number 5 jersey. He wears black and red wristbands on his wrists when playing basketball. He also has black basketball shoes that he treasures more than anything. When he's not playing in matches or training, Hiroto wears his usual white button up shirt, a red tie that loosely hangs from around his neck. He also wears black trousers and black trainers. His former team-mates from Rokugo once told him that even though he doesn't try he looks like a model no matter what he wears. Personality Hiroto is a calm young man that always keeps his cool in a game; no matter how tough or easy it is as he knows that the finish could go either way. He rarely gets angry, though when he does it's pretty hard to calm down the dirty-blond head. He works hard to achieve his goals and always does his best. When he's tired, Hiroto could be seen napping in class and even sometimes skipping practice (though it's really rare). He's very protective of smaller or younger people than him. Sometimes he could be seen helping young children look for their parents' or playing with them to pass time until someone comes to collect the child. Even though he is cool and smart, the boy is totally shy when it comes talking to girls, though within time he comes to get over that shyness from his interaction with Riko Aida, their basketball coach. Hiroto's perception is the scariest point about him when he's playing basketball and the game is tough, he can always sense when someone is coming near and it's really hard to get the ball from him. History When Hiroto first joined Rokugo Junior High, he was slightly reluctant to join the Basketball team when his classmate, Kaoru (who saw Hiroto practicing basketball), begged him many times to do so; he kept refusing each time until he watched the game between Rokugo and some school named Misha Junior High. It was a really close game between the two schools but Rokugo still lost. Hiroto, feeling that his skills could be useful, joined the team and he quickly became a regular on the team, wearing the number five jersey. His first official game was at the preliminaries for the Inter-High where his school won against Misha Junior High with an outstanding 112 - 78 score. Ever since then he played each and every game for the team. In his second year he became the Vice-Captain of the team when he refused the Captaincy position that his Sempai wanted him to have. It soon became clear to everyone that Hiroto could be considered a prodigy amongst the school. His nickname soon became the Miracle Point Guard. The only games that his team lost were the ones against Teiko Middle School, where both teams played hard, though each time Rokugo lost to Teiko. Hiroto didn't feel any regret when he lost those games because he felt great and happy that he played against the Successors of the Miracles. When he joined Seirin High School, Hiroto applied for the Basketball team as soon as he could and he quickly got onto the team. He eventually became the "light" for Kayuki Kuroko. Skill Hiroto is known as the Miracle Point Guard due to his ability of Perception. This means that he can see, hear and sense anyone through his five senses. It's really hard to get the ball from him this way. When he's playing basketball this way he becomes more focused on the game with frightening concentration. Dribbling Hiroto's dribbling is frighteningly similar to that of Aomine Daiki's though it's not the same. He's incredibly fast and agile when it comes to dribbling and he can protect the ball no matter how many players come to take it away from him. In Rokugo Junior High, there was no-one that could take the ball away from him until he played the match against Teiko Junior High where his ball was quickly stolen away by Aomine Daiki. Perception When playing a match, Hiroto can use his ability of Perception to judge where his team-mates and enemies are. This ability enables him to create countless of opportunities for his team-mates to score points or take the ball away and change the flow of the game. Shooting Despite being a point guard, Hiroto is also skilled in shooting three-pointers and free-throws. This skill leads him to being able to quickly equalize the score if his team is behind. His accuracy is spot on when he's shooting but he can miss the shots just like any normal basketball player. Stats Relationships Riko Aida Riko was the first person that Hiroto met. When he wanted to apply for the Basketball team Riko found him interesting because he seemed like someone with great potential but because of his shyness of girls he quickly shied away from the girl. Over the few days though he quickly became accustomed to girls that it was just natural for him to be found talking to Riko everyday about basketball. Tetsuya Kuroko When Hiroto first saw Kuroko he quickly became protective of the boy due to his small stature. To Hiroto, even though Kuroko was older than him, he was the younger brother he never had that loved basketball as much as him. Kuroko is the only person that can fool Hiroto's perception only for the first few minutes but Hiroto quickly gets accustomed to it. Taiga Kagami When Hiroto first saw Kagami he was slightly intimidated by his height as well as how his eyes looked at him. But they quickly became friends or acquaintances as they both enjoyed Kuroko's company. It was a surprise for Hiroto when he saw how much potential the older male had yet Kagami never stole the ball away from the younger one because Hiroto could always tell when someone tried to steal the ball. Other Seirin Team Members Hiroto is very respective towards his fellow team-mates though he calls them all by their first names, not caring if it annoyed them or not. Most of the team like Hiroto and use him, just like Kuroko, as a trump card when the matches get tough. Hiroto never once disrespected his sempai's nor did he ever refuse to follow the directions given to him by their captain though when he feels that the directions are not enough he will play on his own and create opportunities for his team-mates to score points. Junpei Hyuuga Hiroto is slightly intimidated by the captain when he's in clutch mode but he respects him nonetheless. Hyuuga, like the rest of the team, don't mind Hiroto using their first names as long as the boy is respective towards them. Ryota Kise The first thought Hiroto had of Kise was 'he's cool, smart and incredibly popular but also slightly annoying' which soon proved to be true as he saw how Kise was running away from tons of girls. The two soon though became rivals/friends as for Kise, Hiroto is someone that could soon steal his spotlight as being the better looking out of the two, the two though have the same amount of fan girls no matter where they go. When they first met at a match between Seirin and Kaijo High, Kise couldn't recognize Hiroto even though the boy held some kind of aura that he recognized. Though when the match continued and Hiroto came onto the court Kise quickly recognized the boy as the Miracle Point Guard from Rokugo Junior High and the match soon turned into a match that Kise and Hiroto enjoyed. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Players Category:PG Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT